The Daisy
by antipathic-alligator
Summary: In which Wheatley finds a gift for Chell, and is generally socially awkward.  First fic, hope you enjoy!  Chelley fluff.


A/N: HAHA OH GOD NEVER LET ME WRITE AGAIN. Made this in response to the valentine my awesome friend made me. This is the first fic I've ever written, but I'll be honest, I should probably quit while I'm ahead. :I

* * *

><p>The day was February 14th, his internal calendar told him. A bright pink line of text alerted him it was Valentine's Day, whatever that meant. Not that he paid attention; he was far too busy trying to extract the delicate flower from where it had grown. "Now look here, I really, <em>really<em> need you to come along with me. I know, I must seem like a monster, coming here, snatching you up, but it's not so bad! You'll, er…. see some new places! Yeah! That's it! Haven't you ever wanted to travel?" Wheatley asked the inanimate greenery with a look of utmost concentration crossing his android features. Finally, he pulled up on the stem of the small daisy, uprooting it as he flinched and fell back with a cry of terror. "_IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!_" He yelped in fear, sure that the botanical monstrosity had released its hold on the soil for the purpose of tearing him limb from limb. When no such dismemberment took place, Wheatley's eyes opened slowly, taking in the flower, which was, as far as he knew, not currently set on maiming him or worse. "Oh. Well. Thank you for coming along so peacefully." He told the flower, getting up quickly and carefully brushing away the dirt from his white jumpsuit. "Oh, I bet she'll love you! Human females like this kind of stuff, right?" The tall, ginger, humanoid Personality Construct set off to find his human companion, most likely sifting through the rubble of the nearby town in search of extra food and supplies.

He didn't quite know why she wanted to find so much, after all, she ate like a bird- a phrase he didn't quite understand, since birds seemed perfectly willing to eat anything and everything they found- and he lived off of solar power taken in from a small panel along his spine. Not that he was complaining, it was one of the few things he had been able to help with since they had made it out of Aperture, thanks to what he could only assume was insanely good luck on his own part, and Chell's quick wits for her own. Though to be honest, all he remembered was getting sucked out to space as a Core before waking up in his new body, apparently having been downloaded along with several other cores-turned-androids. GlaDOS, in an all-consuming rage, booted them all out of the facility. Wheatley shivered at the thought that she could have just as easily kept him trapped down in the labyrinth of Aperture as a prisoner. He furrowed his brows, not really watching where he was going until he very nearly ran into someone. "Ah! Sorry, luv! Wasn't really watching where I was going… ah! Do you need some help with that?" He looked down at Chell's burden, her arms laden with cans of peaches and a few other kinds of fruit. She nodded, offering up the old blanket she had repurposed to better suit her needs as a tote so that she could carry the loose cans, being less likely to drop and dent them than he.

Even with the added benefit of the tote he nearly lost a few while maneuvering in some of the more debris-ridden areas of the town and trying to keep the daisy safe from harm. At last they made it back to the old campsite they had called home for the past few months, with a few older cabins and one of the few working water pumps Chell had been able to locate in the area. Chell gingerly pushed open the door to the largest cabin and peered in, checking to see if any creatures had made their way in. The coast clear, she entered, taking long strides to the kitchen and flipping on the lights that were powered by the rickety old generator she and Wheatley had managed to convert to solar power (something he had been surprisingly competent at, though she believed that the knowledge of how solar panels worked was programmed into him in case his own was ever in need of repair). Chell set down her haul and began to tally it and organize the cans, as Wheatley carefully placed the bag of goods down on the countertop, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "S-sorry to interrupt, luv, just had a, uh, quick gift!" He said with a bright smile as she turned around, crossing her arms with a small grin and leaning back against the laminate surface. "Right, well, I'll just… uh… go right ahead then! I found this…" Wheatley began a bit nervously, holding up the flower. "…and I thought, 'Man alive, wouldn't Chell like this!' Y'know, it made me think of you! I mean, other than the fact that my scent sensors seem to say it smells very good… Not that you smell bad!" He said quickly, eyes widening as his mind caught up with his mouth. "I mean, I can't really smell anything, but I assume you smell lovely! I mean, I'm sure a bath couldn't hurt, but that's sort of my fault, I mean, what with the pipes being broken, and I said I would fix 'em, and I will! But that's not really…" He paused awkwardly, his other hand moving up to scratch anxiously at the back of his head. "It's also very pretty! Like you! And uh, it's very practical. I've looked it up, wirelessly, a little bit of research, and I saw you can make daisy chains! You could use it to… uh, secure something? Doesn't seem very sturdy though, does it? Very tiny and insignif-" He cut short as the words seemed to echo what he had said to her after he had first been hooked up to _Her_ chassis. "W-what I meant was, y'know, with only one of 'em, can't really make a chain… maybe not a chain so much as a chain link, then. Or, you could wear it in your hair! Yeah, see, that way you could keep it with you…" His bright blue eyes searched hers nervously, searching for a hint of what he was supposed to say or do.

At his general awkwardness, Chell's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Well, you don't have to laugh at me!" He said indignantly, pouting slightly. She shook her head as if to say '_Just stop talking, Wheatley_.' and reached up to pat him on the head gently. "Oh, t-thank you… is there a spider on my head? Ohhhh man, if there's a spider on my head- no? Is that a no then? Oh, good." He visibly relaxed; flashing her beaming smile as he carefully placed the daisy in her hair. "Oh, and luv?" Chell looked up at him questioningly. "I also _may or may not have_accidentally broken the radio- CHELL PUT DOWN THAT CAN!"


End file.
